loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NexusShiker/Nexus' Thoughts ~Ignorance~
THIS SEGMENT HAS BEEN CLOSED. THERE WON'T BE ANY MORE "THOUGHT PAGES". DUE TO LACK OF FEEDBACK. WHICH WAS THE WHOLE POINT OF THAT, TO GET FEEDBACK AND START THOUGHTFUL DISCUSSIONS. So today it's all about ignorance. The 99% of the wiki will not read this blog, along with the previous and next ones. No matter how much I edit the pages and do like publicity on wiki or whatever; No one will read this. I'm just being a man to put up my thoughts, my whole mind or even my personal life online. But I see no one gives a crap. Today's thought is not about people ignoring. It's also because people's ignorance to others. I've been really bugged about this and no one seems to do something until that, that has nothing to do about it, does something. So today's quote; ~''“The greatest enemy of knowledge is not ignorance, it is the illusion of knowledge.” ''~ By: Stephen Hawking It's normal for people to ignore certain things, but it's pisses me off, knowing that people ignore important things. The are being total pricks when they see a child being picked on and they don't do anything. Or someone is crying for help and people are just passing by, ignoring that person. But it pisses me more knowing that they look at us/they and simply walk away. Hey, if you cannot help they say so. But if you have 2 legs, 2 brains, 1 heart and a bloody freaking brain then do something. Go help that kid standing and face up his bully. Or kneel down to that person and try to comfort them. And what's funny is sometimes the people that need help, will also be pricks. For example, you decide to help someone and later, they turn their backs on you and walk away. Like nothing happened! Hey jerk, if you were helped then at least thank properly! People want to help, people want to try and solve other people's problems and still they get ignored or unappreciated. Now I'm forced to not help my dear one because she will only be made fun of. And that would only piss me off and then I would need to fix everything by my own hands and it will still be the same thing. So what if a person is made fun? Let me me ask you a question. Do you think those people as your "friends"? The people who are laughing and making jokes of you are your "friends"? Do you really think that loosing just 1 friend would make a difference? Accept those who understand you and help you in any moment. I'm freaking a Mcdonnald's; 24 hours open to help people. I even help people during mid-night if I need to. I consider they my friends because they have helped me in the past. They laugh and make jokes with me. They do not ignore me or be pricks when I'm in need. But what it matters, like I said. 99% of the people in this wiki will ignore this blog. I'm just posting this, because I'm pissed and I cannot go to sleep with thoughts in my head. Might aswell delete this blog in the end and the rest of them too. People get tired, tired of asking for help and tired of helping. People are in need of help and others aren't. I don't have anything to add to this, I'm going to bed... You all know the drill, post your opinion and thought and stuff like that to developed a discussion if you all wanted. Or read and walk away like some people. Your decision, I'm not asking. Category:Blog posts